In Other Words
by numa numa waffless
Summary: Adrian was just a regular human until he met Ventuswill. He became a guardian to save her, but now that he himself's been saved...odd things are happening to the young men of Selphia. Yaoi. Male!OC x Almost all male characters and its pretty much just a lemon fic.
1. Chapter 1

There isn't enough yaoi here for my liking, so I figured: why not write something myself?

This first parts mainly just filler and for describing my character, so...It's pretty bad and has a lotta time skips. ^^

WARNING: They're are going to be a LOT of lemons in later chapters...and by later, I mean the next one!

I don't own Rune Factory!

XxxxxxxxX

"Venti!"

The dragon turned to see a young man run up to her. "Adrian! How was your trip?"

"It went ok. The monsters there weren't nearly as useful as they are here though." The human male replied, twirling a black lock of the hair covering his right eye. "I'm just glad to be back!"

Ventuswill smiled at her friend. He always had been enthusiastic about domesticating monsters. It was no wonder that he would choose to open a shop for that specific purpose. She was filled with joy every time she saw his ebony eyes light up as a monster was brought into the conversation. She was soon brought out of her thoughts by a small clearing of the throat.

"V-Venti, I heard some stories while on the road and well," The male took a deep breath. "Is it true that you might...die?"

Ventuswill looked down with sad eyes. "I guess I really can't hide anything from you huh?"

Tears welled up in both of their eyes. Adrian sniffled. "I don't want to lose you..."

XxxX

"Ah ha!" Adrian clasped the book he was reading close. "I knew there was a way to save Venti!"

'However, it is a pretty big price to pay...she's worth it though!' Several thoughts ran through his head at that moment, as he knew that in order to save his friend, he had to give up his humanity.

XxxYears laterxxX

Lest sighed. He had been going on a monster killing spree in order to level up enough to get through some heavily guarded mountains. After saving Leon, he had waited a few days to go after the next-and final-gaurdian, who just so happened to be in fore mentioned mountains.

A loud screech was heard as he swung his Cyclone Blade at the last monster, it disappearing only leaving a quality fur in its place. At last: he could go ahead and fight the gaurdian.

"Woah!" A giant cat-like creature pounced him on his way into a large cave. Lest swiftly drew out his sword, preparing for battle.

XxxxX

Adrian woke up in a daze. Last thing he remembered was heading up towards the mountains...

"Good to see you're up! I'm sure you have several questions though." A man stood beside the bed, smiling. Adrian assumed this man was a doctor. He just nodded in response.

That was when he noticed the ears.

Instead of his normal ears, black cat ones rested on the top of his head. The once-gaurdian gasped and reached up to touch them, but took the time to notice the matching tail he suddenly had.

This was going to take a loooot of time to comprehend...

The doctor chuckled as he watched his flustered patient. Though, he had to admit that something seemed off with said patient.

Jones loved Nancy, he really did! However, he couldn't shake the feeling of physically wanting the boy, if only a little. He just seemed so...enticing. Jones pushed these thoughts down as Lest walked in.

Adrian looked away from his new body parts to acknowledge the person who had entered the room.

"Ah! Lest! Good to see you! As you can tell, our latest patient is now awake!" The doctor announced as Lest approached the bed where the ex-guardian sat.

"How are you feeling?" Lest asked.

Adrian's eyes widened in surprise. As he searched his brain for a response. "O-ok. Thank you for your concern."

Lest gave a light chuckle. "No problem! Now, if you're well enough to get up, there's someone who'd like to see you."

XxxxxX

Many tears of joy were spread between both Ventuswill and Adrian, mainly due to the fact that the male was a sap and his tears tended to be contagious.

After being healed by Venti, Adrian was given a place to stay with, surprisingly enough, Bado of all people. He was truly grateful for the mans kindness, but started setting up his business shortly after being introduced to his new bed. Wasting time was not something Adrian was very fond of.

Bado allowed the young man to use his house to set up shop, so it was like a combined business. Adrian's business was to help raise friendship levels and take care of domesticated monsters.

That was his passion after all.

XxxX

"Lady Ventuswill!" Jones ran into the dragons chamber in a hurry. He had finally figured out why it was that he was so attracted to Adrian. "I have some...interesting news about our new friend."

"What is it?" Venti asked in a booming voice with an eyebrow raised. Something bad couldn't have happened yet; her friend had just woken up!

"Well, you see, ever since he had awaken, Adrian appears to be radiating with certain..." Jones trailed off with a blush.

"Certain what?"

"Sex pheromones, milady..." The blush grew brighter on the doctors skin.

"Oh..." Even Ventuswill's face started heating up.

"However, after doing some research on samples of his sweat I had taken, these pheromones only seem to affect us of the male gender and are released at random." He scratched the back of his neck starting to look down.

"...Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I'm afraid not. We're just going to have to wait until he...wears out.."

XxxxxxxX

(A/N):

Sorry! This chapters really bad, I know, but I needed to get it all out of the way, or else the rest of the story may not make sense!

Anyways, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have Leon be the first one to go, but after that you can comment who you want to go.

Thanks for reading (unless you just scrolled down to see this random authors note for no apparent reason)!


	2. Leon

I don't own Rune Factory!

This is Leon, but after this you can suggest who you want to see next ^^

XxxxxX

"Why aren't you a cute little kitten~"

Adrian nearly dropped the box he was holding. He was making a delivery to the inn for Bado as a small kindness for all the man had done for him. However the man who stood in front of him at that moment was none other than Leon. Adrian remembered as Lest had pointed out random townsfolk for him and Leon had been one of them.

"I'm not cute in the least, thank you very much! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deliver these to miss Lin Fa!" He tried to pass the older man, but had been stopped.

"That's alright cutie, you can just set the box down there on the counter. I'm sure Lin Fa will notice it when she gets back." Adrian made a sound of approval and set the box down onto the counter. Turning to leave, he was stopped, once again, by being picked up that time. "Now that that's taken care of, it's time for some fun~"

"N-no!" Adrian tried to wiggle his way out of the mans grasp as they made their way up the stairs and what he could only presume to be Leon's bedroom.

"Put me down!" Adrian struggled some more.

"Alright, if you insist." Leon dropped the younger onto his bed. He wasn't too violent with it though.

"That's not what I m-mmph!" Adrian started to protest, but his mouth was soon covered by another one. He was fully against it at first, but then, something suddenly seemed to make him have an urge to be dominated.

A STRONG urge to be dominated.

Giving up on his futile escape attempts, Adrian melted into the kiss. Leon smirked in satisfaction, seeping the contact by tracing his tongue on the others lips. Catching the hint, the now-submissive opened his mouth to let Leon explore the cavern.

Being distracted by the kiss, Adrian had yet to notice the hand that had snaked its way up his shirt until his right nipple started being played with the man who had climbed on top of him.

Adrian gasped and Leon saw the break in their lip-locking as an opportunity to take the others shirt off. With the younger's chest exposed, the jackal took the left bud in his mouth whilst still playing with the right one.

Adrian moaned once Leon started to nibble and swirl the bud with his tongue. "L-leon!"

Leon chuckled lightly as he looked up at the neko's flustered face. This made him all the more eager to dominate the younger. The jackal quit his teasing to remove the rest of both of their clothing, leaving both of them naked.

Leon began teasing once more, but this time by kissing and biting Adrian's neck while reaching a hand down to pump his member. Adrian panted as the other expertly moved his hand up and down his member at a rapid pace, yet still taking the time to roll his thumb over the slit. A warm feeling built up inside of his stomach and he knew that he was about to release.

"Gaaah!" Adrian cried out as he came, spilling onto Leon's waiting hand. Leon pulled him into another kiss before licking some of Adrian's seed off of his hand.

"Mmm. You make some delicious milk kitten, thank you for sharing." Leon grinned and continued. "Would you like some of my own milk now?"

Adrian nodded eagerly and got on his hands and knees, his face close to the other's hardness. He took the base in his hand and started to pump it as he licked the head. Leon groaned when he licked the slit a few times, before taking the head into his mouth. When Adrian was finished with his teasing, he took the rest of the length in his mouth and bobbed his head.

As much as the jackal wanted to completely focus on this pleasure, he knew that he could kill two birds with one stone in preparation. He used the rest of the cum in his hand to coat two of his fingers and reach behind Adrian where his bottom and tail were up in the air. He took the fingers and traced his entrance. He was mildly surprised to find that the entrance was already wet with some sort of natural juices, but soon shook it off and thrusted his fingers in the hole.

Adrian gasped around the erection in his mouth causing Leon to grunt in pleasure.

Once Adrian started to continued giving him head, Leon scissored his fingers inside the hole. Adrian sucked even harder, now wanting to get the others seed more than ever.

Feeling that the younger was stretched enough and that he was close to his own orgasm, Leon pulled his fingers out of the hole and his cock out of Adrian's mouth just as he came. His cum landed all over Adrian's face.

Adrian licked around his face, trying to a taste of the seed. What he couldn't get with that method, he reached a hand up to wipe off his face and lick.

"Was it tasty kitten?" Adrian blushed and nodded in response to the question. Leon stroked his face. "Good. But now it's time for the main event."

Adrian was pushed onto his back by the older and his legs were spread apart. Leon then lifted the legs, putting them over his shoulders. Taking his now lubricated manhood into his hand, he nudged his head against Adrian's entrance. He decided to tease the neko a little more. Said neko was not happy with this. "Please Leon!"

"Please what?" Leon smirked.

"Fuck me!" The ravenette whined.

"As you wish~" Leon thrusted his cock to the hilt. He grunted at the tightness and warmth of the cavern. Adrian loved the feeling of being filled and almost instantly bucked his hips trying to get more. "You feel so nice on the inside. So tight and hot."

Adrian moaned as Leon thrusted in and out rapidly. At first there was a set rhythm to it, but it was soon lost as he went harder and faster. Adrian begged for more and soon got it, Leon increasing his pace by the second.

Leon could feel that he was close, but he refused to release before the submissive. He suddenly grabbed the younger's cock and stroked it along with his thrusts. "Nyaaaah!"

Adrian came with a cry, coating both his and Leon's stomachs. Feeling the passage tighten up around his member, Leon spilt his seed deep inside of the neko.

Both panted heavily in exhaustion. Leon was the first to regain his breath. He inhaled as if about to say something, but soon looked down at Adrian and realized that he'd fallen asleep.

"And you said you weren't cute."


	3. Dylas

I don't own Rune Factory!

Alright, someone's PMed me (they wanted to stay anonymous) for Dylas to go next, so here you are! X3

Big thanks to Mmeggy999!

Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxX

Adrian woke up in Leon's bed with the man in deep sleep next to him. Careful not to wake said man, he slipped out of the bed, put on his clothes, and tip-toed his way down the stairs. He let out a sigh of relief as he made it to the lobby.

Wiping his face on his arm, the neko suddenly realized how sweaty he was. He also took note that he clearly smelled of his recent activities with Leon. Looking towards the men's bath, he figured he could get clean there. Lin Fa HAD told him earlier that he could use the bath for free for a few times after all. Plus, the scent should be covered up by the smell of hot steam, so even if someone else was in there, they wouldn't be able to sense his strange odor.

Adrian pushed the door open and went inside. He stripped and put his clothes in a cubby before getting into the water. It felt wonderful and the young man physically relaxed. The only downside was that his tail was in the water. He figured that he'd just have to deal with it and stuck his tail up in the air so that only the base would get wet.

After a few minutes of getting comfortable, Adrian started to think. Why had Leon suddenly come on to him like that? And why did he fully except it? He rubbed his temples to avoid a headache. Maybe he should ask someone about this...Venti perhaps? No, that's not the kind of conversation any man should have with a lady, dragon or not.

The young male was snapped out of his thoughts by another man sitting quite close to him. Dylas, he believed his name was. He considered this strange since the man seemed like the kind to always want to be far away from others. Perhaps he just hadn't noticed that Adrian was there.

"Umm. Hi." Adrian figured he might as well strike up a conversation. The worst the other man could do was ignore him...or rape him. However, he preferred not to even think of the latter.

The other man's response started with a grunt, not looking in Adrian's direction. "Hi."

This was good. At least he wasn't the completely-silent-only-ever-grunting type as Adrian had feared. Now he just had to think of a conversation topic... He took a glance towards Dylas' belongings as if that would give him any sort of clue to what the man was interested in. Spotting the fishing pole that laid next to the other man's clothing, he was going to assume the man liked to fish. "Ya know, I haven't been in Selphia very long, so I haven't been able to check out everything there is to do here yet. Do you know of any good fishing spots around?"

That did the trick. Dylas looked towards the neko as he had been looking away from him before, and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah. You can fish pretty well at the beach over on the left side of town, but I prefer fishing in the water near the general store. There always seems to be at least one big catch there."

Well that certainly got him talking.

Adrian hasn't noticed before, but he had been nonchalantly scooting towards Dylas as he had been speaking. He was then right next to the other, but said nothing in chance that the other wouldn't notice.

"So...you like to fish?" Adrian jumped slightly, not expecting the man to try and initiate more of the conversation.

"I-I've only been a few times, and that was before I went to sleep, so I doubt I remember anything about it." The neko rubbed his neck and looked down so that the other wouldn't notice his blush. If he did happen to notice though, it could easily be brushed off by a comment on the heat of the bath. Adrian found it strange that he was blushing in general. Then, he realized that he was beginning to get that urge again. He couldn't possibly do that with Dylas though. Surely the man would strongly object. With all the self-control he had left, he pushed down the feeling.

"...it's not all that difficult...I...I could teach you..." Dear goddess, was that a blush staining the other man's cheeks? Adrian's own blush grew and suddenly, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He cupped Dylas' cheek an turned it to face him before smashing their lips together.

Much to Adrian's surprise, Dylas returned the kiss after a few seconds of being in shock. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck as his tongue darted out from his mouth to brush against the other's lips, only to swiftly return to the safeness of its cavern. He repeated this process several times before Dylas decided two could play at that game. The next time the tongue shot out from its owners mouth, Dylas opened his mouth and used his own tongue to grab it before the appendage could retreat.

Their tongues rubbed against each other in a mock fight for dominance as Dylas took Adrian by the hips to set him down on his lap. Adrian decided to take that opportunity to tease the other ex-guardian some more by grinding their hips together. Each groaned as they could feel the others erection and knew they had to find release soon.

Dylas took the first step by grabbing Adrian's cock and stroking it. Adrian got the hint and started to rub the other's manhood in a similar fashion. He was honestly amazed at the size of the length. Dylas' member was way bigger than Leon's in both length and width. He knew that the other had been a horse before waking up; had this been one of the changes from his original body like his ears and tail?

They tugged each other in almost what seemed like a race. One always trying to be faster than the other. As Dylas gave an especially hard tug, going at a speed that was seemingly inhuman, Adrian paused his own hand to gasp. Dylas used that moment to latch on to the pearly white neck in front of him, nibbling and sucking until the skin was red. This caused the owner of the skin to moan loudly.

"D-dylas." Adrian could feel that he was close. "St-sto-p. I'm g-going to-"

The neko came with a sharp cry. His cum spilt on Dylas' chest, some dripping into the water. Adrian had sharp intake of breath at the sight, making it easier to regain his erection. Once he was hard again-which didn't take very long at all-Adrian initiated another heated kiss with the other man. This time though, during the kiss, he lifted his hips and position Dylas' member at his entrance.

As he sank down onto the other's erection, Adrian was pleasantly surprised that there wasn't any pain with the feeling of immense pleasure. This could be due to his activities that last night, but he expected at least a little pain to come from Dylas' sheer size.

Soon, the neko was all the way down onto the member. He paused to catch his breath, not used to having something so far inside of him, the other's length in places inside of him that had never been reached before.

Dylas groaned at the tight, warm sensation around his erection. He grabbed the hips in front of him as they started to swivel, causing him to grunt in pleasure. As Adrian stopped his hip rolling, he started to lift his hips and push them down again, riding the other ex-guardian's member.

"Dylas~" Adrian moaned with nearly every drop of his waist. The feeling of Dylas' large member pulsing inside of him was just too much. He suddenly gasped. The erection inside of him had just grazed a spot that caused him to see stars.

Dylas slightly smirked and thrusted up to hit that spot repeatedly. Adrian had to stop his riding due to the feeling of it all being too much. Dylas took charge by lifting the smaller himself and thrusting up at the same time.

Adrian whimpered at the feeling of being so close to his climax. The only thing he needed was stimulation for his cock... As if reading his mind, Dylas stop lifting his hips, working on mainly thrusting, and grabbed his needy erection.

It was all too much. Adrian burst and came on Dylas' chest all over again, this time getting some on his own as well. Dylas then came himself from the feeling of the other's walls clenching against him. He released his seed deep into Adrian's hole, coating its insides.

They both sat like that for a bit; Dylas leaning back with his head hung backwards, Adrian still in his lap with his arms around the other's shoulders, his form practically draped over him. Dylas was the first one able to move, lifting Adrian's hips for a final time as to pulling out of him.

Adrian gave a little moan at the action as he felt the man's seed spill out of him. Dylas turned to look at the neko's face, about to say something, but only sighed when he saw that the smaller had fallen asleep.

Well he couldn't just leave him there now could he?

The horse could clearly see both of their fingers starting to prune. In a decision to do the younger a favor, he picked his limp body up and hurried to put their clothes on.

XxxxxxxxxX

(A/N):

I was seriously considering making a horse joke at the "riding" part, but knew that I'd probably lose at least 80% of the coolness points I had left since the first one XD

Well thank you for reading and remember to request who you want next!


End file.
